


Vampires and Lemons

by Guitarhero909



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: Marceline gives her girlfriend Bonnie a massage. To return the favor, she gives Marceline a little something she least expected to receive.





	Vampires and Lemons

Marceline was giving PB a shoulder massage.

They got back from a concert she did with her band, and Bonnie was the one to catch her flannel which she threw in the crowd.

She’s been wearing it ever since.

“You’re pretty good at giving massages Marceline,” she said.

“Well at this rate I might be your personal masseur,” Marceline said.

She then went to the rougher edges.

Bonnie closed her eyes and allowed herself to be in her happy place as Marceline continued to massage her.

“Glob you have soft skin.”

“Thanks again for letting me have the shirt marcy. Its surprisingly warm.”

Marceline’s eyes were glued somewhere else.

Bonnie’s breasts.

She thought to herself, “They’re so close.”

“I know you’re staring at my girls.”

Marceline blushed and stopped.

“I-I wasn’t looking.” She said in denial.

“You’ve been looking at them since the gig.”

She turned around and opened her eyes.

“Sorry Bonnie….”

“Who said I was angry?”

She got closer to Marceline and winked.

“Its natural for someone in a relationship to be interested in this kinda thing. You wanna touch ‘em,?”

She played with them a bit and jiggled them.

“Are you really fine with this?”

Bonnie took Marceline’s hand.

“If I didn’t trust you I wouldn’t have asked.”

She then placed Marceline’s hands on her breasts.

“They’re… so soft.”

“Try moving it.”

Marceline did as instructed earning a soft moan from her Bonnie.

“Sorry…..”

“No Marcy, keep going. I like it.”

Marceline keep playing with them.

“Bonnie this is gonna sound strange,” she said, “But I’ve probably wanted to do this more than anyone you’ve ever been wi….”

She was silenced by the touch of Bonnie’s lips on her own.

She kept rubbing Bonnie’s breasts while kissing her.

Bonnie moaned into her mouth and grabbed onto Marceline then started touching her breasts. 

She led Marceline to the bed and they continued kissing.

“Wait.”

“What is it?”

“I think I wanna try a little science experiment.”

Marceline got up for a minute.

“I read this in a fan fiction once.”

Marceline then made quick word of the buttons on Bonnie’s shirt.

After the first 3 buttons she simply ripped the shirt open as the buttons snaps.

“The bra hook is in the back.”

She unhooked Bonnie’s bra and then her own. 

She moved her breasts closer to Bonnies and rubbed them together. 

With this action, bonnie felt herself getting wet.

Her nipples also started to get hard as she moaned.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes,” Bonnie moaned.

Marceline put Bonnie’s hands behind her back.

“Try holding me close so our boobs can rub closer.”

Bonnie did so. 

She moved her breasts sideways while Marceline moved hers up and down, and her own nipples got hard.

“You can be more rough with me.”

“Marcy?”

“Don’t hold back, do it as much as you can.”

Bonnie rubbed her breasts a little faster on Marceline while still holding her close.

“That’s right, be rough, grab my boobs and rub them on yours. Mmmm just like that.”

Bonnie kept doing as she was told while kissing Marceline.

She then had an orgasm same with Marceline.

They both fell to the bed next to each other.

“You’re pretty kinky for a princess…. But I like it.”

Bonnie winked at her. 

“Wanna go for another round later?”


End file.
